The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Lantana, botanically known as Lantana camara, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Robpwchp’.
The new Lantana is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Grain Valley, Mo. The objective of the breeding program is to create new freely-flowering and vigorous Lantana cultivars with outwardly spreading habit and attractive flower coloration.
The new Lantana originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in August, 2002 in Grain Valley, Mo. of the Lantana camara cultivar Robpatcow, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 12,450, as the female, or seed, parent with the Lantana camara cultivar Robpathon, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,011, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Lantana was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Grain Valley, Mo. in May, 2003.
Asexual reproduction of the new Lantana by vegetative cuttings in a controlled environment in Grain Valley, Mo. since October, 2003, has shown that the unique features of this new Lantana are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.